COFFEE
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Kris tertawa serak dan mengulurkan tangan. Betapa cantiknya lelehan kopi itu akan menjadi rahasia kecil Kris dengan Tuhan; Kris tidak perlu memberitahu Tao betapa indahnya lelehan kecokelatan itu di sudut bibirnya. Membuatnya menjadi seorang anak kecil rapuh yang selalu ingin dipeluk Kris selamanya... TaoRis, Only TaoRis, oneshot, mind to read n review? :)


ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A TaoRis' songfiction_:

"**COFFEE"**

_Inspired by BTS' song with a same title_

.

_Baby, baby geudaeneun Caramel Macchiato_

_[Baby, baby, you're a Caramel Macchiato]_

_Yeojeonhi nae ipgaen geudae hyanggi dalkomhae_

_[Your scent is till sweet on my lips]_

_Baby, baby tonight…_

_Baby, baby geudaeneun Café Latte hyangboda_

_[Baby, baby, you were warmer than the scent of a Café Latte]_

_Pogeunhaetdeon geu neukkim gieokhago innayo_

_[Do you remember that feeling?]_

_Baby, baby tonight…_

.

.

.

Café mungil itu membuat Kris merasa nyaman. Dia baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kantornya jika saja dia tidak menoleh ke arah café mungil itu. Café itu bisa saja berdiri di sana sejak berjuta abad yang lalu, tapi baru kali ini seorang Kris Wu, CEO perusahaan terbesar WU WFOE, memerhatikannya. Dipaksa untuk keluar dari kehidupannya di Beijing, China dan menetap di Vancouver bersama ayahnya yang tercinta serta mewarisi segenap perusahaan raksasa di bidang perindustrian, pertambangan, serta _pulp and paper_ jelas membuat Kris begitu sibuk sehingga tidak pernah memerhatikan café mungil itu selama ini.

Tapi hari ini.

Di tengah hujan rintik yang membasahi Vancouver. Yang beberapa rintiknya menciptakan noda-noda gelap di _long coat_-nya juga map berkasnya, Kris merasa begitu tergoda untuk memasuki café itu. Bentuknya mungil dengan dua balkon di bawah dua jendela kecil mengapit pintu masuknya yang terbuat dari kaca. Ada beberapa bentuk sulur rumit dari cat putih di pintu kacanya sementara bentuk bangunannya seperti rumah nenek seseorang dengan cerobong asap, rumpun bunga di atapnya, juga kesan yang mengundang serta menjanjikan. Dindingnya sewarna krim di atas _tiramisu_. Melihatnya saja membuat lidah Kris terasa begitu lapar ingin mencicipi rasa basi khas, manis memabukkan dan tidak terlupakan dari sepotong _tiramisu_.

Kris merasa cukup yakin kakinya memiliki pikiran sendiri untuk melangkah ke arah kedai mungil itu. Kris bahkan seolah bisa melihat asap-asap dari kopi yang diseduh di dalam sana. Menggoda seluruh sarafnya yang tegang untuk rileks sejenak. Melepaskan beban yang menggelayuti bahunya untuk beberapa detik mengingat bagaimana dirinya sebelum dikenal sebagai seorang CEO.

"Kris? Ada apa?"

Kris melambaikan tangan ke arah Yixing, partner sekaligus sekretarisnya, ada alasan kenapa Kris memilih seorang lelaki untuk menjadi sekretarisnya. Karena Yixing jauh lebih sempurna dari perempuan manapun di dunia dalam hal pekerjaannya. Yixing berhenti beberapa senti di depan Kris dan mengamati atasannya yang berwajah sendu. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Yixing melihat ekspresi ini di wajah Kris. Itu saat mereka mendarat di Korea. Tanah lapang hangat yang hijau itu membuat Kris tersenyum. Sendu seolah mengingat sesuatu yang sangat disukainya.

Sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Dan Yixing tidak pernah tahu _apa_.

"Jam berapa kita harus _meeting_?" tanya bosnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari satu titik nun jauh melewati pekerjaannya.

Yixing menatap ke arah yang sama dan menemukan sebuah café mungil yang menjanjikan. Dan menemukan alasan _kenapa_ Kris begitu sendu dan lembut. "Kau mau segelas kopi? Kita bisa menggeser _meeting_-nya beberapa jam," katanya menenangkan sambil melirik _tablet_ di pelukannya yang penuh dengan _reminder_ untuk _meeting_ Kris.

"Tolong," desah Kris lega sebelum akhirnya membelok ke arah café itu.

Yixing bergegas menyusulnya sambil memeluk _tablet_-nya erat-erat agar hujan tidak menciumnya. Dia mengikuti langkah panjang Kris yang terburu-buru sekaligus bersemangat itu ke arah café mungil yang tidak pernah mereka perhatikan sama sekali. Kris berdiri di depan pintunya dan menatap café itu.

Betapa cantik dan penuh estetika penampilannya.

Mungil.

Seperti sebuah ceri mungil di atas _cheesecake_, tidak terlalu penting tapi itulah indahnya. Bibir-bibir merah itu akan menyuapnya; mengigitnya hingga rasa asam-manisnya luntur memercik di pinggiran lipstik licin mereka dan mendecap-decap penuh desah kerinduan oleh rasanya. Rasa asam-manis itu akan membuat rasa asin khas keju berubah dari letupan menjadi desau halus seorang penari. Membelai indera perasa mereka hingga terasa mabuk. Bersama krim lengket licin yang membuat lidah terasa lentur bergerak bersama seluruh rasa hingga menciptakan sebuah kesempurnaan. Sebuah senyuman puas.

Kris menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mendorong pintu itu terbuka sehingga lonceng mungil di pintunya berbunyi nyaring mengumumkan kedatangan Kris. Oh, ya, Kris Wu terbiasa dengan semua perhatian. Seratus bahkan seribu pasang mata yang menatapnya saat dia harus bicara di balik mimbar, menerangkan ratusan _slide_, serta ratusan bahan pembicaraan tapi tidak. Tidak saat dia memasuki café ini.

Dia merasa kecil.

Begitu rapuh. Menjadi seorang Kris Wu remaja yang tidak tahu aturan. Bersenang-senang. Melanggar semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Kris menjelma menjadi dirinya saat berusia 18 tahun. Remaja canggung yang selalu ingin menikmati dunia dari sisinya sendiri. Merentangkan sayap selebar mungkin tanpa memedulikan apa pun lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, rasa percaya diri meninggalkan Kris.

Meninggalkannya dalam balutan raga yang mengigil oleh kerinduan. Mengigil oleh cinta yang begitu banyak hingga hatinya terasa remuk redam olehnya. Aroma kopi menghantam seluruh inderanya dengan satu pukulan telak yang membuat Kris limbung. Tangan Yixing menyentuh punggungnya; menahannya agar tidak jatuh berlutut di lantai dan meringkuk seperti bola yang baru saja dikunyah-kunyah seekor kucing.

Kris melangkah di lantainya yang resik dan wangi. Menghampiri kasir dimana ada seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum melihatnya. Rambutnya panjang dan cantik bergelung membingkai wajahnya yang bulat. Sangat cocok untuk berada di tempat semanis ini.

"_Good morning, Sir_." Sapanya terlatih. "_What can I do for you in this beautiful morning_?" dia tersenyum semakin ramah sambil menelengkan wajahnya; mengundang Kris untuk menumpahkan seluruh dahaganya pada satu cangkir kopi mereka.

Kris tersenyum padanya. "_I agree with you._" Katanya. "_This morning is the most beautiful morning ever_," dia mendesah dan melirik papan _display _besar di balik tubuh gadis yang tersenyum ramah pada kata-katanya. "_Give me one Caramel Macchiato_,"

"_Café Latte for me_," balas Yixing.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengetik pesanan mereka di mesin kasir. "_Do you want some cake with your coffee_?" gadis itu menunjuk dengan sopan ke arah etalase cantik melengkung cembung yang penuh dengan kue-kue mungil teman kopi yang memiliki rasa khas yang takkan tenggelam oleh pahitnya kafein.

Yixing langsung mendesah. "_I want waffle and ice cream_," desahnya lirih lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Kris. "_Sorry, this is the first time I visited this shop_," dia mengangkat bahu.

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Karena _dia_ juga baru pertama kali ini mengunjungi kedai cantik ini. Dia melirik kue itu. Melewati deretan _cheesecake_ juga _croissant_ yang tidak terlalu disukainya dan memilih kue-kue yang lebih memadai. Bukankah dia tadi merindukan _tiramisu_?

"_Tiramisu_," katanya dengan suara serak dan otoriter miliknya dan gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengetik pesanan mereka sebelum mengangguk.

"_Okay, take your seats, Sir. We will delivery your order in a few sec,_" katanya sambil merobek dua lembar nota dan menyerahnya salah satunya pada Kris yang langsung meraihnya dan membawanya ke tempat duduk mereka.

Kris mencintai salah satu kursi.

Seperangkat kursi tempa cantik di dekat jendela. Jadi dia melangkah ke sana dengan aura yang berkobar-kobar.

Tempat itu _miliknya_.

Milik Kris.

Tidak ada yang boleh duduk di sana selain _dirinya_.

Setelah dia menghempaskan diri di salah satu kursi tempanya yang berhiaskan lengkung-lengkung mawar klasik, Kris merasa nyaman. Tenang dan damai walaupun lututnya terantuk pada meja yang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya, Kris merasa sangat nyaman. Dia melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya di kursi lain yang kosong sementara Yixing memainkan setangkai gavel berwarna pastel di hadapan mereka.

"Kedai ini cantik sekali," gumam Yixing sambil memainkan bunganya. Menelusurkan ibu jarinya di kelopak-kelopaknya yang manis dan mendesah senang karenanya.

Pelayan datang membawa dua gelas air putih juga sepiring manisan violet serta _mint_. "_Welcome drinks_," katanya sopan dan tersenyum sambil meletakkan kedua gelas serta piring itu.

Kris terbiasa mendapatkan _vodka martini_ sebagai _welcome drinks _-nya, tidak pernah dia membayangkan akan mendapatkan segelas air putih dan empat butir manisan violet yang dikristalisasi dengan cairan gula. Kris mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil manisan itu sebelum membawanya ke dalam mulutnya. Mendesah saat rasa manis harum melebur ke dalam inderanya. Rasa asing aneh membuat kepalanya berdenging sejenak sebelum ledakan rasa manis membuatnya menghela napas.

Gulanya larut perlahan bersamaan dengan hancurnya kelopak rapuh violet itu. Kelopaknya luruh ke dalam serat-serat perasa lidah Kris dan meninggalkan jejak seperti seorang _lady_ di rongga mulut Kris dan membuat setiap tarikan napas Kris seharum violet.

"Permennya lezat, kan?" Yixing tersenyum sambil mengunyah daun _mint_-nya yang dikristalisasi juga. Dia mendesah dan bergidik saat sensasi dingin mengigit lidahnya dan membuat rongga mulutnya sejuk.

"Ya," balas Kris lalu tersenyum. "Aku tahu keputusanku untuk pergi ke sini benar,"

Yixing tertawa lirih. "Apa pun yang kaulakukan itu benar, Emperor Wu," godanya dan mengaduh saat Kris menendang kakinya dari bawah meja. Yang sangat mudah dilakukan karena mejanya begitu kecil dan kaki Kris begitu panjang.

Aroma karamel kuat menguar dan membuat Kris menoleh. Dia melihat seorang pelayan membawa nampan dengan gelas tinggi berisi kopi cokelat manis yang sehalus nyanyian seorang gadis serta sepiring kue berbentuk segitiga tebal dengan lapisan cokelat serta krim-krim memenuhi permukaannya. Kris merasa haus.

Lapar dan haus.

Saliva membanjiri rongga mulutnya dan membuat rasa violet yang tertinggal di sela gigi dan mulutnya kembali larut bersamanya. Kris tersenyum begitu bahagia sehingga orang-orang bisa saja mengiranya baru mendapatkan undian satu milyar dari senyumannya itu. Dan tidak akan menyangka senyuman itu hanya karena segelas kopi dan sepiring _tiramisu_.

"_Bon apepetit_," kata pelayan itu lalu mundur dan berlalu.

Kris meraih gelas kopinya dan menghirup aromanya. Kafein bercampur dengan manis gurih karamel membuatnya pusing sejenak oleh kerinduan. Dia menyesapnya perlahan seolah jika dia tidak menikmatinya dengan kesopanan seorang ksatria, gadis cantik bernama Caramel Macchiato itu akan lenyap meninggalkannya di depan altar menanggung malu.

Rasanya meleleh di mulut. Mengalir membasahi bibir Kris, menerjang deretan giginya, menggoda lidahnya untuk mendecap sebelum terjun bebas ke kerongkongannya dan membuat perutnya hangat. Semuanya tersisa di rongga mulutnya. Membuatnya terus mendecap-decap nikmat sementara Yixing di hadapannya sudah menyuap es krimnya dengan gaya kekanakan.

Rasa kopi yang familier itu membuat Kris mendesah.

"_Kenapa, sih, orang-orang menyukai Americano? Kopi itu pahit!"_

Kris tersenyum dan menatap cairan yang bergolak di gelasnya sebelum terjun tanpa beban ke genangan kenangan keperakan yang menyambutnya dalam pelukan hangat yang melumpuhkan…

.

.

.

_Sebuah café yang sama hangatnya. Dengan meja-meja mungil cokelat dan aroma kopi yang menggantung rendah di atmosfernya. Aroma pengembang kue, terigu, serta telur dan krim menari bersamanya menggoda seluruh saraf manusia yang tegang untuk rileks dan beristirahat._

_Di sanalah mereka._

_Dua namja yang saling berikrar setia sedang saling menyelami lautan cinta masing-masing. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh yang terlalu banyak menenggak anggur. Sementara mereka menenggak terlalu banyak ramuan cinta Aphrodite. Ada aura cantik berkilauan di sekitar mereka dan juga ada kemurnian yang begitu rapuh bersama mereka saat kedua cangkir di hadapan mereka mengepulkan asap._

"_Kenapa, sih, orang-orang menyukai Americano? Kopi itu pahit!"_

_Kris tersenyum menatap namja di hadapannya. Namja itu memiliki rambut sehitam selendang malam dengan mata lancip serta kantung mata tipis yang membuatnya begitu cantik. Bibirnya berlekuk sempurna dan selalu membuat Kris tergelincir di atasnya. Bibir itu hari ini berwarna merah jambu karena hangat. Ada secercah cairan berwarna cokelat hangat di lekukan bibirnya, mengundang Kris untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menyekanya. Atau mungkin menciumnya agar mereka bisa berbagi rasa manis-pahit kopi yang baru saja ditelannya._

"_Kopi ini juga hitam; hitam itu tanda bahaya. Makanya aku tidak pernah mengizinkan Gege pergi dengan Kai," tambahnya lalu menatap Kris dengan matanya yang berbinar sebelum bibir bawahnya gemetaran dan dia meledak dalam tawanya yang cantik._

_Jika Kris seorang penderita _synaesthestes_, warna suara Tao pastilah merah. Ungu anggur yang mendekati merah dan dicampur merah muda. Warna paling cantik diantara semua warna. Membentuk pita panjang tebal yang membungkus Kris dalam kehangatan dan kedamaian. Kris membutuhkan suara tawa ini sebagai selimutnya; rajutan hangat yang membuatnya bernapas._

"_Aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada Kai," kata Kris tenang saat Tao berhenti tertawa dan kembali meraih cangkirnya. Kris iri setengah mati pada cangkir putih berlengan kurus itu karena bibir Tao menempel di pinggirannya dengan begitu nyaman dan menggoda._

_Melihat bagaimana cairan hangat itu mengalir di bibirnya dan beberapa meloloskan diri hingga meluruh di pinggir bibirnya._

_Tao mengumpat pelan dan meraih tisu sambil meletakkan cangkirnya. "Sial," gumamnya sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya mencari tisu. "Ini pasti karena aku mengejek Kai," katanya._

_Kris tertawa serak dan mengulurkan tangan. Betapa cantiknya lelehan kopi itu akan menjadi rahasia kecil Kris dengan Tuhan; Kris tidak perlu memberitahu Tao betapa indahnya lelehan kecokelatan itu di sudut bibirnya. Membuatnya menjadi seorang anak kecil rapuh yang selalu ingin dipeluk Kris selamanya._

_Dengan ibu jarinya yang sehalus beledu, Kris menyeka noda itu dan tersenyum pada Tao yang meringis. Dia meraih tangan Kris dan mengelapnya dengan tisu yang baru ditemukannya. "Nanti tangan Gege lengket dan berkas-berkasnya kotor," katanya ceria lalu mengecup ujung jemari Kris dengan intim dan penuh kasih._

_Kris tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli pada berkasku," katanya kalem sambil melakukan manuver sederhana sehingga tangan Tao berada di genggamannya. Kelima jari mereka bertautan begitu erat hingga sulit dibedakan yang mana jari siapa._

_Tao merona melihat jemari mereka yang bertautan. "Aku sangat menyayangi Gege. Semua hal tentang Gege kecuali kecintaan aneh Gege pada Americano," katanya setengah memberengut dengan bibirnya yang cantik._

_Oh, terberkatilah Kris karena dia melihat hal yang begitu indah ini di hadapannya. Mengenggam tangan malaikat cantik Tuhan bersamanya. Memiliki namja ini sebagai penyemangatnya. Peneduhnya. Sayapnya. Dan Kris tidak butuh apa-apa lagi._

"_Mereka baik-baik saja," kata Kris menyorongkan cangkirnya mendekati ke arah Tao._

_Namja itu mendekatkan jemarinya ke cangkir Kris dan mengikuti bentuk kurva sempurna cangkirnya sebelum mencelupkan telunjuknya ke dalam cairan hitam pekat itu dan menjilatnya. Dia meringis dan menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya._

"_Ini jelek," komentarnya polos. "Dan kenapa Gege dan Luhan-ge menyukainya masih menjadi misteri besar untukku," dia mengelap tangannya dan menatap Kris yang tersenyum._

_Kris mengulurkan tangan ke cangkirnya dan melakukan hal yang sama sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arah Tao. Namja mungil cantik itu menatapnya dan menatap jarinya. Kris mengangguk dan Tao menjulurkan lidahnya. Organ merah muda cantik pemalu yang bergerak di jemarinya; memindahkan setetes cairan hitam itu ke tubuhnya dan menerjang semua sistem perasanya._

"_Masih pahit," kata Tao sambil menyeka bibirnya. "Tangan Gege tidak merubah rasanya,"_

_Kris tersenyum. "Tahukah kau…?" katanya serak dan rendah. "Kau mirip sekali Americano…"_

_Tao mengerjapkan mata dan memberengut. "Maksud Gege aku hitam? Jelek? Dan pahit begitu?" tuntutnya. "Kukatakan pada Gege, rayuan itu jelek sekali,"_

_Kris tertawa. "Bukan, Panda. Bukan," dia mencubir pelan hidung Tao yang memekik kaget. "Tapi karena kau membuatku ketagihan. Membuatku selalu berpaling ke arahmu saat aku membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan dan tamparan paling manis dari kepahitan. Membuatku ingin selalu memelukmu. Menggenggammu dalam tanganku dan menolak untuk melepasmu lagi."_

_Tao merona. "Jadi, saat Gege tidak butuh tamparan, kehangatan, dan kepahitan, Gege tidak akan mencariku?" tuduhnya sambil melarikan telunjuknya di rahang Kris yang tajam menukik._

_Kris memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. "Tapi sayangnya, Huang Zitao," gumamnya saat telujuk namja itu tiba di bibirnya. Dia mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Aku selalu membutuhkan kehangatan, tamparan, dan kepahitan. Dan itu artinya kau harus menoleransi bajingan sial ini selamanya…"_

_Tao tertawa dan menarik tangannya sambil mengencangkan genggaman tangannya. "Tidak perlu izin, Bajingan," katanya lirih. "Aku akan selalu memeluk Gege. Selalu. Dalam mimpi atau kenyataan. Dalam pedih ataupun suka. Dan kapan pun Gege merindukanku. Aku akan selalu menanti Gege. Siap memeluk dan mengobati semua luka Gege…"_

"_Huang Zitao,"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku memujamu. Cukup gila untuk mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa."_

"_Tidak perlu, jika Gege yang gila, Gege hanya perlu aku."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Seperti aku mencintai Gege. Sesederhana itu…"_

_Kris mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan dan mengecup punggung tangan Tao dengan lembut. Lama dan penuh pemujaan._

_Tidak ada yang lebih berharga bagi seorang Kris Wu dibandingkan Huang Zitao._

_Dunia, Tuhan, dan Kris sendiri tahu itu._

.

.

.

Telepon itu berdering nyaring sehingga tubuh yang sudah diselubungi selimut itu menggeliat dan mengerang. Sebuah tangan terulur dari balik selimut tebal dan bergerak buta di atas nakas. Dia berdecak keras saat akhirnya menemukan ponselnya. Dia meraihnya dan menekan asal sebelum membawanya masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Hhhaa-llloohh…?"

"_Taozi?_"

Matanya langsung terbuka dan dia terduduk dengan cepat lalu mengumpat lirih saat darah mengalir turun dari kepalanya dan membuatnya pusing sejenak. Namja itu menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan menampilkan tubuh langsing lentur dalam balutan kaus tanpa lengan yang kusut.

"Gege?" sapa Tao serak dan parau. "Maaf, ini sudah tengah malam." Dia menguap lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik jam. Jam tiga pagi; jelas di Vancouver, di belahan dunia lain yang dihuni Kris, matahari sudah bersinar terang.

"_Oh, apakah aku menganggumu_?"

Tao langsung menggeleng walaupun dia tahu Kris takkan melihatnya. "Aniya, aku memang sudah bangun tadi." Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Ada apa, Gege?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tao mendengar suara desau lembut napas teratur Kris dan cara namja itu bergerak-gerak. Tao merindukan aroma tubuh Kris, lengkungnya yang protektif, tangannya yang kuat, serta senyumannya yang begitu kharismatik. Tao merindukan cara matahari menerobos retinanya dan memantulkan warna cokelat gelap dalam yang mustahil diselami. Tapi Tao, Tao berhasil melakukannya. Berhasil menyelami lautan itu dan menemukan hatinya. Menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"_Tidak_," kata Kris lirih. "_Aku… kurasa aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu_…"

Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Selalu ada hal-hal remeh yang diucapkan Kris. Dan semua itu berhasil membuatnya merona dan membuncah dalam kebahangiaan besar yang memabukkan. "Bagus," gumamnya malu. "Karena aku juga…"

Tao bisa mendengar senyuman Kris di seberang sana saat dia berdeham. "Gege melakukan hal asyik kemarin?"

"Meeting?"

"Ah, itu sih sama sekali tidak asyik."

"_Hahaha… Maaf, hanya itu yang kupunya. Bagaimana denganmu? Tentunya harimu jauh lebih menyenangkan_,"

Tao tersenyum mendengar tawa berat Kris yang khas. Tawa yang pastinya berwarna cokelat hangat atau hitam seperti Americano. Yang pahit dan polos tanpa tudung palsu cantik seperti Cappuccino atau Café Latte.

"Membantu Kyungsoo-ge di dapur lalu menemani Sehun bermain. Yah, seperti biasa," balas Tao tersenyum. "Kami semua baik-baik saja di sini jika itu pertanyaan Gege," dia tersenyum simpul. Hafal benar kebiasaan Kris yang selalu menanyakan kabar semua orang dan memastikan tidak ada orang yang dicintainya yang menderita.

Kris tertawa lagi. "_Aku hanya membutuhkan kata itu melekat padamu. Karena itu artinya kau telah membuatku baik-baik saja_," bisiknya.

"Tentu," balas Tao detik itu juga dan tersenyum lebar pada refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Gege."

Kris menghela napas dan berdeham. "_Aku akan terbang ke Korea dan bertemu denganmu_…"

Tao menekan kegembiraan liar yang merobek seluruh pengendalian dirinya dan mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Kapan?"

"_Secepat apa pun Yixing bisa mencarikanku tiket penerbangan pertama ke Korea pagi ini_,"

Tao nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat mendengarnya. "Ap-APA?" tanyanya kaget. "Astaga, Gege! Aku belum… aku belum…. _Aaaaaarrrrgghhh_!"

Kris tertawa mendengarnya sementara Tao menekan perintah _handsfree_ dan melompat turun dari ranjang. Kamarnya sangat berantakan dan Kris pasti akan ke kamar ini begitu tiba. Dan Tao tidak mau Kris melihat ini semua! Tao memindahkan _ring_ plastik yang digunakannya dengan Sehun tadi kemudian mengaduh saat bagian kaki ring itu mengenai ibu jari kakinya.

"_Hati-hati, Malaikatku. Aku tidak mau menemukan setetes darah atau secuil luka pun pada tubuhmu karena aku akan sangat marah_,"

Tao tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengabaikan kamarnya sebelum beranjak ke ponselnya kembali. "Sedikit pun?" tantangnya.

"_Sedikit pun tidak_," tegas Kris.

Tao mengulum senyum dan mengingat luka kecil yang masih sedikit berdenyut di tubuhnya. Di bagian tubuh yang takkan pernah disangka Kris. "Bagaimana Gege bisa menemukannya kalau begitu?" tanyanya geli.

"_Kau menantangku, ya_?"

Tao tertawa ceria dan lirih. "Yaap!" katanya ceria.

"_Aku akan mencarinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Menelusuri tubuhmu dengan ciuman dan lidahku. Jika aku sampai menemukan luka kecil di tubuhmu, kau akan dihukum._"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"_Karena itu tubuh milikku yang kaulukai. Aku tidak suka propertiku dilukai_,"

Tao mengulum senyumnya. "Dasar kakek-kakek tua sok," katanya geli. "Baiklah, aku menantangmu untuk menemukan luka itu," dia menjulurkan lidah. "Dan jika _kau_ tidak menemukannya, _aku_ yang akan menghukummu."

"_Menarik_,"

Tao tersenyum lebar.

"_Aku mencintaimu_."

Senyumannya melembut.

"Seperti aku mencintai Gege. Sesederhana itu…"

.

.

END

.

.

Seriusan END XD

.

.

Author's Corner:

Annyeong! *ditimpukin*

Bukannya bawa sekuel yang nunggak, malah buat FF baru XD habis author lagi mabuk TaoRis nih XD *Reaksi: TaoRis shipper yg sempet galau kemarin kibarin bendera TaoRis* iya, deng iyaaa XD feel buat TaoRis udah kembaliiiiiiii~~~~~ *kibarin bendera TaoRis* jadi sekarang FF author yang ada TaoRisnya bakal selesai XD

Bukaaann bukan karena author baikan sama mantan sahabat, bukaaaaannn~~~ *kibas2 tangan* tapi karena author udah memisahkan dia sama Tao karena ada yg bilang; 'benci temenmu bukan berarti km harus benci sama Tao dong. Apa sih salahnya dia?' padahal si mantan sahabat juga benci sama HunHan tuh gara2 benci sama author 3-| hidup emang gak adil ya? 3-| tapi karena kemarin Kris Gege udah nebar _air kiss_, jadi author maafin deh XD sekarang udh baikan sama TaoRis :3 jadi bakal rajin update FF TaoRis dan HunHan ^^ doain semoga cepet dpet feel buat Baekhyun ne ^^

FF ini buat KALIAN SEMUA para pecinta TAORIS karena couple itu begitu murni dan real seperti HUNHAN juga kepala KRIS WU dan HUANG ZITAO yang telah dengan begitu baik hatinya memberikan kami semua asupan vitamin A yang memadai XD *mata author jadi sehat bener XD*

HIDUP TAORIS!

HIDUP HUNHAN!

HIDUP EXO!

HIDUP EXOTICS/EXOSTANS!

HIDUP AUTHORR! *dilemparin sandal* XD

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa~~~

Review-nya, chingguuu~~ *bbuing2 :3

.

Oh, ya, untuk semua Readers, Reviewers, Silent Readers, Favoriters, Followers, dan juga semua teman-teman author di FFn, Sunbae-Sunbae yang sudah dengan sangat baik hati membantu author rookie ini, Hoobae-Hoobae imut yang cerewet, dan seeeeeeeeeemuanya, author Eclaire Kim sekeluarga dengan Ellison Kim dan Kim 'AJ' Jaeseop mengucapkan;

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014! *yay!*

Semoga di tahun yang baru ini semua yang diharapkan chingudeul semua bisa tercapai ^^

Semoga para Silent Readers akhirnya tergerak hatinya untuk memberikan review-nya untuk author hina dina ini~~ *bbuing2 :3

.

éclairéoh©2013

.


End file.
